146676-do-you-enjoy-the-planet-nexus
Content ---- You've been around since beta, so you have probably seen all the areas of the game, so I guess this just comes down to personal taste. I personally always have the music and the ambient sounds turned up. For me a huge part of what creates the mood and enhances the atmosphere of the game is the music. Sometimes I'll flit around the lower level zones just to kind of stop and appreciate the sights now that I'm at level cap and not trying to grind my way there anymore. Some of my favorite places are Celestion and large chunks of Blighthaven (especially the Keepers of the Grove areas because of the music, it's very soothing :)). Eldan Ruins are always a huge favorite of mine to quest in too, again, because of the music. Another thing I absolutely love doing is just creeping around other people's housing plots. Seriously, seeing some of the things that people have put together is downright amazing. There are some incredibly creative people out there. Of course, I also love the combat in this game, and I damn near never do the same thing on any given night. Sometimes it's world events, sometimes it's Expeditions, others it's Dungeons. You know, just to shake things up while I work through some contracts and whatnot. It's always the combat in the game that's gotten me through whatever it is that I'm doing. The speed of the movement is another thing. I'm a huge fan of Hoverboards! There's a few things I've been really enjoying about the game. You have been playing since beta though, it's very possible that after playing the same game, probably daily, for the past year is causing some burnout for you. I'm sure there was a point when this was all new to you that you couldn't help but be at least a little bit "amazed" by the world of Nexus. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I feel that my complaint carries through to dungeons too, does anyone really care about who they are killing or why? i know this isnt that important but it does help. While you're right its unfair to compare warcraft to WS i would say that even if compared vanilla WoW to modern day WS, WoW was still a much better world to inhabit. The lore of WS seems lazy and generic. its almost like a soap opera, we will never find out any real answers, they will just keep dangling it in front of us. | |} ---- i was comparing WoW on release with WS on release. WoW did not start a new universe it was based in/on the warcraft universe which existed for years and therefore already had alot more lore and a playerbase attached to it but i dont care about lore when i do dungeon x or raid y for the 17th time. Edited November 10, 2015 by furoflo | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Some of the best areas are definitely along the coasts in the mountains, off map has some great exploring to be had. It's just a shame they're so remote though and I do have my favorites to revisit. The main funnel of quest areas in zones have their moments as well but not a ton of them really. It is nice to have a bit more freedom compared to FFXIV for sure though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, you're not wrong... | |} ---- ---- ---- ----